1964 (production)
Events January * 1 January - Juliana Donald is born. * 11 January - John Thibodeau is born. * 27 January - Floyd, Lloyd and Troy Weaver are born. February *1 February - Kaitlin Hopkins is born. *12 February - Raphael Sbarge is born. *14 February - Zach Galligan is born. * 27 February - John Pyper-Ferguson is born. March *11 March - Cover date of "''Star Trek'' is...", the original series proposal written by Gene Roddenberry. *19 March - Marjorie Monaghan is born. *24 March - Lisa Lord is born. * Unknown - Claudio Miranda is born. April *2 April - Jana Marie Hupp is born. *14 April - Bob Clendenin is born. *23 April - Ken Clark is born. *27 April - Lisa Wilcox and Michael Mahonen are born. * After several studios have turned him down, Desilu, rumored to be desperate for a new television series, signs a three-year contract with Gene Roddenberry on the basis of the ''Star Trek'' format. (The Making of Star Trek) * Late April - Broadcasting network CBS (which had a first proposal deal with Desilu) turns down Star Trek in favor of , which they regarded as a more accesible 'family' science-fiction show. (The Making of Star Trek, Inside Star Trek: The Real Story) ::Ironically, CBS is currently the owner of the ''Star Trek television franchise through CBS Paramount.'' May * Early May - NBC's Mort Werner, Vice-President in Charge of Programming, signs an agreement with Desilu. Roddenberry will write three Star Trek story outlines, one of which NBC will want to see further developed into a pilot. (The Making of Star Trek) * Early May - Dorothy Fontana begins to work for Gene Roddenberry as an assistant and secretary. (The Making of Star Trek) *19 May - Sean Whalen is born. *22 May - Cari Thomas is born. *26 May - Michael Cuneo is born. *30 May - Tom Morello and Mark A. Sheppard are born. June *11 June - Wren T. Brown is born. *12 June - Kevin Dilmore is born. *13 June - Hugh Aodh O'Brien is born. *16 June - Ron Sarchian is born. *21 June - Josh Pais is born. *29 June - Three story outlines ("The Cage", "The Women" and "The Perfect World") are submitted to NBC. Despite reservations about the perceived costs and difficulties of producing the stories, NBC chooses the story line to be developed into a pilot episode. July *5 July - Ronald D. Moore is born. *15 July - Galyn Görg is born. *16 July - Amy Benedict is born. *19 July - Douglas Price is born. August *1 August - Melanie Shatner is born. *11 August - Jim Lee and Lawrence Monoson are born. *28 August - Original story for is written, titled "Charlie is God." September *8 September - First draft script for is submitted. *14 September - Sean Callery is born. *17 September - Christian R. Conrad is born. *18 September - Adam Buckner is born. October * 1 October - Estee Chandler is born. * 10 October - Michael Owen is born. * 14 October - Robin D. Laws is born. * 18 October - Anthony Guidera is born. * 23 October - David Sobolov is born. * 28 October - Robert Hewitt Wolfe is born. November * 5 November - Famke Janssen is born. *7 November - Michael Papajohn is born. *8 November - Construction on the [[Constitution class model (original)#Three-foot model|three-foot Enterpise model]] is started by Richard C. Datin *9 November - Robert Duncan McNeill is born. *15 November - The three-foot demonstration model of the is completed and presented to Gene Roddenberry. *20 November - Ned Vaughn is born. *20 November - Revised script for is submitted. *21 November - Stefan Sonnenfeld is born. *23 November - James Castle Stevens is born. *25 November - Michael Matessino is born. *27 November - The first ''Star Trek'' scenes, with Jeffrey Hunter and John Hoyt, are filmed, for *30 November - Michelle Johnston is born. December *5 December - Cliff Eidelman is born. *8 December - Teri Hatcher is born. *14 December - After requested modifications, the three-foot Enterprise studio model is delivered to Gene Roddenberry on the set of , and used as an actual filming model for all visual effects shots in "The Cage", save for the most important one, "the zoom-in on the bridge" effects shot. *15 December - Brett Rickaby is born. *18 December - First unit filming is completed on , going five days over schedule and $164,248 over budget. *23 December - Star Trek is mentioned in the New York Times as one of seven one-hour pilots currently under consideration by NBC. Other pilots under consideration are I Spy, Convoy, Indictment, The Ghost Breakers, The Mayor, and The Wackiest Ship In The Army. *24 December - Second unit filming is completed on "The Cage", with only "the zoom-in on the bridge" effect shot still outstanding. *26 December - Kristina Kochoff and Guy Vardaman are born. *29 December - The 11-foot filming model of the as it was designed by Matt Jefferies is delivered to the Howard Anderson Company by Richard Datin, who oversaw the construction of the model. Unknown *Unknown date - Julia Ecklar, Willie Garson, Jack Snider, and Wyatt Weed are born. pt-br:Produções de 1964 bg:Продукции от 1964 fr:1964 productions it:Produzioni del 1964 nl:1964 producties pt:Produções de 1964